<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑬𝑳 𝑬𝑺𝑷𝑬𝑱𝑶 𝑫𝑬 𝑶𝑬𝑺𝑬𝑫 | mamamoo by soshi_moo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505363">𝑬𝑳 𝑬𝑺𝑷𝑬𝑱𝑶 𝑫𝑬 𝑶𝑬𝑺𝑬𝑫 | mamamoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi_moo/pseuds/soshi_moo'>soshi_moo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Magic, Magic School, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi_moo/pseuds/soshi_moo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>꒰🖇꒱ ⇢ 𝐌𝐀𝐌𝐀𝐌𝐎𝐎 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐂<br/>𝐼 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟<br/>𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑡<br/>𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕'𝒔 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒓𝒆  ·˚｡</p><p>━━━━━ </p><p>          ⌗ꧏ .⠀ ⁺ՙ歷史⋮ ❪ #휘인 ❫ + ❪ #화사 ❫</p><p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>Solar, Moonbyul, Wheein y Hwasa se disponen a iniciar otro nuevo curso en Hogwarts, la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería. A las cuatro les gustaría ser una jóvenes magas como los demás y dedicarse a aprender nuevos sortilegios, encontrarse con sus amigos y asistir con ellos a los Mundiales de Quidditch. Sin embargo, al llegar al colegio las espera una gran sorpresa que las obligará a enfrentarse a los desafíos más temibles de toda su vida. Si logran superarlos, habrán demostrado que ya no son niñas y que están preparadas para vivir las nuevas y emocionantes experiencias que el futuro las depara.</p><p>┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>Colección de relatos relacionados con el mundo de Harry Potter, protagonizado por MAMAMOO.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━┉ 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐎𝐍𝐀𝐉𝐄𝐒.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── sɪ ᴍᴇ ɪʀʀɪᴛᴀs, ᴛᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴠɪᴇʀᴛᴏ ᴇɴ sᴀᴘᴏ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ</p><p>⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐊𝐈𝐌 𝐘𝐎𝐍𝐆 𝐒𝐔𝐍 𝐚𝐤𝐚 𝐒𝐎𝐋𝐀𝐑. ㅤ</p><p>☀️ ； grყffιᥒdor.</p><p>⊰ ρrᥱfᥱᥴtᥲ dᥱ ᥣᥲ ᥴᥲsᥲ grყffιᥒdor.</p><p>☀️ ； ᥲsιgᥒᥲtᥙrᥲ ρrᥱfᥱrιdᥲ: trᥲᥒsformᥲᥴιoᥒᥱs.</p><p>ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ᴇsᴛᴏʏ sᴇɢᴜʀᴀ ᴅᴇ ǫᴜᴇ ᴇsᴛᴇ ᴀɴ̃ᴏ ᴄᴏɴsᴇɢᴜɪʀᴇᴍᴏs ʟᴀ ᴄᴏᴘᴀ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ</p><p>⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐌𝐎𝐎𝐍 𝐁𝐘𝐔𝐋 𝐘𝐈. ㅤ</p><p>🌟 ； hᥙffᥣᥱρᥙff.</p><p>⊰ bᥙsᥴᥲdorᥲ ყ ᥴᥲριtᥲᥒᥲ dᥱᥣ ᥱqᥙιρo dᥱ qᥙιddιtᥴh dᥱ hᥙffᥣᥱρᥙff.</p><p>🌟 ； ᥲsιgᥒᥲtᥙrᥲ ρrᥱfᥱrιdᥲ: ᥲstroᥒomίᥲ.</p><p>ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ </p><p>
  
</p><p>ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ᴍɪ ᴠᴀʀɪᴛᴀ ɴᴏ ᴇs ᴍᴀ́s ᴍᴏʀᴛᴀʟ ǫᴜᴇ ᴍɪs ᴅᴏᴛᴇs ᴅᴇ ʜᴇʀʙᴏʟᴏɢɪ́ᴀ. 〞 ϧ ㅤ</p><p>⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐉𝐔𝐍𝐆 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐄𝐈𝐍. ㅤ</p><p>🎐 ； hᥙffᥣᥱρᥙff.</p><p>⊰ ᥱstᥲ́ ᥱᥒ ᥱᥣ ᥴᥣᥙb dᥱ dᥙᥱᥣo ყ tιᥱᥒᥱ grᥲᥒ ιᥒtᥱrᥱ́s ρor ᥣos ᥲᥒιmᥲᥣᥱs fᥲᥒtᥲ́stιᥴos.</p><p>🎐 ； ᥲsιgᥒᥲtᥙrᥲ ρrᥱfᥱrιdᥲ: hᥱrboᥣogίᥲ.</p><p>ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ</p><p>
  
</p><p>ㅤ ㅤ 〝 ── ᴍᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀʀɪ́ᴀ ᴄᴏɴsᴇɢᴜɪʀ ǫᴜᴇ ғᴜᴇ́ʀᴀᴍᴏs sᴇʀᴇs ʟɪʙʀᴇs. 〞 ϧ ㅤ</p><p>⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐀𝐇𝐍 𝐇𝐘𝐄𝐉𝐈𝐍 𝐚𝐤𝐚 𝐇𝐖𝐀𝐒𝐀. ㅤ</p><p>🌻 ； sᥣყthᥱrιᥒ.</p><p>⊰ ᥲᥒιmᥲgᥲ: gᥙᥱρᥲrdo (ᥒo rᥱgιstrᥲdo).</p><p>🌻 ； ᥲsιgᥒᥲtᥙrᥲ ρrᥱfᥱrιdᥲ: dᥱfᥱᥒsᥲ ᥴoᥒtrᥲ ᥣᥲs ᥲrtᥱs osᥴᥙrᥲs.</p><p>ㅤ ̈ ♡ ࿐ ㅤ</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━┉ 𝐈. 𝐄𝐋 𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄́𝐍 𝟗 𝐲 ¾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>〝 𝑬𝑳 𝑨𝑵𝑫𝑬́𝑵 𝟗 𝒚 ¾ 〞</p><p>┈┈┈（ 마마무 ）┈┈┈</p><p>/ This says Platform 9 and 3/4. There's no such thing! Is there?❜/ ㅤㅤ</p><p>┈──────────┈</p><p>En el que MAMAMOO llega a Hogwarts.</p><p>OT4 | +2k palabras</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Aún no había amanecido del todo cuando buscó con sus manos de finos y delicados dedos lo sedoso de su cabello. Hwasa trató de desesperezarse incluso si sus ojos querían permanecer cerrados, con la esperanza de no dejar ir al escurridizo sueño.</p><p>    Pronto recibió un suave golpe en su costado, propinado por Wheein, quien parecía seguir durmiendo a su lado pese a que también ella estuviera en proceso de despertarse.</p><p>    —Hm, levanta o llegaremos tarde. —le dijo la mayor. Su voz sonó amortiguada por la almohada.</p><p>Hwasa elevó la vista y entornó los ojos, todavía incapaz de discernir los números en el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana.</p><p>    —Chst, es demasiado pronto.</p><p>    Wheein pareció reír contra la almohada. Su risueña carcajada precedió un golpe mullido de la almohada contra la espalda de Hwasa, como si la instara a levantarse. Ésta, habiéndose levantado, sacó su varita y pronunció unas suaves palabras, impregnadas de un divertido tono de voz: <em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>. Con la presteza del encantamiento, Jung Wheein comenzó a levitar sobre el lecho. Comenzó a removerse a la par que reía. Su expresión se llenó de júbilo y se estiró como un gato.</p><p>    —Está bien, está bien... Ahora estamos las dos despiertas, ¿contenta? —dijo Jung.</p><p>    La otra fémina se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos, quedando Wheein abrazada a ella con inusitada fuerza matutina. Hwasa adoraba verla tan alegre y poder compartir esas rutinas juntas, incluso si ahora debían encaminarse a Hogwarts tras el fin del verano. "Sangre sucia" la llamaron el año anterior. Aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno parecieron brindárselo a quienes la habían criado, pues Wheein quedó huérfana aquel mismo invierno y, pese a que continuara siendo la misma chica radiante, llena de alegría y luz, había algo distinto en ella que solo sus mejores amigas sabían entrever. Hwasa le propuso vivir juntas ya que el que había sido su hogar estaba cargado de connotaciones negativas, recuerdos demasiado poderosos que la hundían en la miseria. De ese modo, Hwasa y Wheein comenzaron a vivir juntas y fue aquella quien tuvo la determinación para salvar a quien quería, salvarla de la depresión en ciernes.</p><p>    Las dos chicas volvieron a leer una última vez la carta que les había sido enviada. El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. El sello era de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.</p><p>COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA</p><p>Director: Albus Dumbledore</p><p>(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).</p><p>Querida señorita Ahn:</p><p>Tenemos el placer de informarle de que otro año más dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.</p><p>Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.</p><p>Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall. </p><p>Directora Adjunta.</p><p>    De la llegada de la carta hacía bastante tiempo, alrededor de dos meses, y las dos chicas habían enviado sendas lechuzas con gran interés, esperando que todo estuviera correcto y que no tuvieran tantos problemas como en el primer año, en el que las cartas se habían extraviado y Wheein había tardado bastante tiempo en convencer a sus padres, <em>muggles</em>, de poder ir a estudiar hechicería a una escuela de la que nunca habían oído hablar.</p><p>    Habían sacado tanto provecho al tiempo que incluso habían hecho todas sus compras en el callejón Diagon en un verdadero tiempo récord.</p><p>    Las dos jóvenes desayunaban con tranquilidad sentadas a la mesa que daba a la gran ventana del estudio cuando entró por la ventana Ggomo, el gato de Wheein, con una carta en el hocico. Dejó la misma a los pies de Wheein y luego se sentó en su regazo.</p><p>    —¿Qué es? —inquirió Hwasa a la par que se servía algo más de leche.</p><p>    —Solar. Oh, y Moonbyul. —Una tenue sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios—. Ellas también se han mudado juntas este verano, parece ser. Nos preguntan a qué hora nos encontraremos en el andén.</p><p>    Hwasa frunció los labios y pareció pensar con detenimiento la respuesta.</p><p>    —Hm... —Hwasa extendió frente a sí su periódico, <em>El profeta</em>, y le arrancó una página, un trozo en blanco en el que comenzó a escribir— Ten.</p><p>    Tan pronto como se la hubo entregado a su lechuza, ésta echó a volar entre las nubes teñidas de colores claros, dando la bienvenida al nuevo día.</p><p>    Las dos féminas se terminaron de preparar y no les tomó demasiado tiempo el vestirse con su ropa de diario, el meter a sus lechuzas en sus respectivas jaulas ni el cargar en el coche sus pesados baúles. Antes de las once ya habían llegado a la estación y se dirigían al noveno andén.</p><p>    —¿Crees que se habrán perdido? —inquirió Wheein mientras acariciaba el pelaje de un dormido Ggomo sobre el baúl.</p><p>    —Ellas llevan mucho más tiempo en Hogwarts que nosotras. Se conocen este proceso de memoria —replicó Hwasa antes de atisbar, a lo lejos, las figuras de sus amigas.</p><p>    Con el corazón palpitante, la chica de cabello negro empujó el carrito hacia ellas. Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente, para que sus carritos portando los pesados baúles no chocaran con estrépito, y se contemplaron unos instantes. De hito en hito. La primera en prorrumpir un alegre gritito fue Solar. Acto seguido, las cuatro corrieron al encuentro y se abrazaron entre sí, formando un desastroso círculo que destilaba cariño las unas por las otras.</p><p>    —Estáis preciosas —soltó Moonbyul cuando el enlace fue deshaciéndose poco a poco, como si no quisieran su cese.</p><p>    Solar le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y como respuesta, Moonbyul rio y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la mayor.</p><p>    —Bien, ¿vamos ya?</p><p>    —Sí, no vayamos a perderlo.</p><p>    La mayor de las chicas, Solar, se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Dispuesta a echar a correr, sus manos en torno a las bridas con gran nervio, se inclinó sobre el carro y alzó los hombros para hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, una voz temblorosa la interpeló tras de sí.</p><p>    —Disculpe... Es mi primer año en Hogwarts y no sé cómo...</p><p>    —¿Cómo entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y la niña que requería ayuda asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>    Solar le brindó una gran sonrisa mientras sus amigas contemplaban la escena, enternecidas.</p><p>    —No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nerviosa.</p><p>    Wheein recordaba su terror de chocar, volcar y llamar la atención de todos aquellos que se dirigieran al andén nueve o al diez. Al igual que aquella aterrada niña, ella también veía la barrera demasiado sólida y temía no ir lo suficientemente deprisa. No obstante, al igual que aquella aterrada niña, el choque para sí no llegó. Siguió rodando y al momento de abrir los ojos se encontró al otro lado.</p><p>    La encontraron en el andén lleno de alumnos dispuestos a dirigirse a Hogwarts, con el rostro transformado por su expresión de pura sorpresa y desconcierto. Había resultado y estaba lista para subir al expreso. Le dio una y mil gracias a Solar antes de alejarse a investigar el lugar.</p><p>    —Mírala, cómo se nota que está en Gryffindor.</p><p>    —Ah, chicas, firmaré los autógrafos después.</p><p>    Las carcajadas continuaron resonando en el aire cuando se acercaron a la locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, que esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h." El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.</p><p>    Los primeros vagones, como era costumbre, ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.</p><p>    Solar, al ser prefecta de Gryffindor, contaba con el privilegio de dos vagones especiales en el Expreso de Hogwarts, además de un baño exclusivo con una amplia bañera y burbujas; sin embargo, la mayor del grupo de cuatro no había pasado un solo año alejada de las chicas durante el viaje de camino a Hogwarts, sentándose con ellas en un compartimiento cerca del final del tren.</p><p>    —¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad saber cómo es el vagón de los prefectos? —le preguntó Hwasa, una vez se acomodó junto a la ventana.</p><p>    —Más curiosidad me da saber qué cosas decís de mí cuando no estoy —bromeó la prefecta con bonachona sonrisa.</p><p>    Moonbyul se rio por lo bajo y dijo alguna cosa ininteligible que hizo que la prefecta soltara un bufido y se echara sobre ella, sentándose de mala gana sobre su regazo para luego tomarle del rostro y apretar los labios en una expresión infantil. A modo de disculpa no del todo sentida, la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff colocó sus dedos bajo su mentón y depositó un beso sobre las comisuras de sus labios.</p><p>    —Teníais que haberos conseguido un vagón solo para vosotras, tortolitas —dijo Wheein.</p><p>    A la par, su mano quedó atrapada por la de Hwasa. Sus dedos se entrelazaron al momento.</p><p>    —Aquí tienen intimidad de sobra —contestó la morena—. Nosotras también estamos a nuestro aire.</p><p>    Al momento, Solar soltó otro alarido como llamada de atención, recriminatorio.</p><p>    —Eh, que no he madrugado tanto como para que ahora estemos en estas. Quería que fuéramos las cuatro juntas y aquí ninguna se queda a su bola.</p><p>    Las otras tres amigas rieron y sacudieron la testa. Qué sencillo era molestar a la que era como su madre. Moonbyul apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia y siguieron charlando. Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de diverso ganado. Se quedaron mirando un tiempo, en completo y sepulcral silencio, el modesto paisaje.</p><p>    A la hora y media de haber partido el tren, se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo y supieron al instante que la mujer de cara sonriente y profundos hoyuelos se asomaría de un momento a otro.</p><p>    —¿Queréis algo del carrito, preciosas?</p><p>    Otro año más fue Moonbyul quien las invitó a comer cuanto quisieran: Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles en forma de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad ingente de dulces. Pagó a la mujer once <em>sickles</em> de plata y siete <em>knuts</em> de bronce.</p><p>    Sobraban las palabras de asombro por la copiosa compra del grupo de cuatro pues tanto Moonbyul como Solar tenían la costumbre de no desayunar la mañana del viaje para poder hincharse a golosinas durante el trayecto. Hwasa también solía picar algo, las ranas de chocolate eran sus favoritas y solía coleccionar los cromos, aunque era una actividad olvidada que solo conocían las otras tres chicas con las que compartía el vagón.</p><p>    Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores, aunque Wheein no quería ni saber de ellas por haberse encontrado con una con un sabor un tanto desagradable el año anterior.</p><p>    En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventana se hacía más agreste. Parecía un cuadro costumbrista. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques frondosos, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de un oscuro color verde como la túnica de Hwasa.</p><p>    Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento y entraron dos jóvenes. Ella era menuda y tenía el largo cabello rubio recogido en dos trenzas. Él, algo más alto que ella, tenía los pómulos bien marcados y una expresión de cervatillo alertado. Eran Taeyeon y Onew, prefectos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw respectivamente.</p><p>    —Yong Sun —comenzó ella—. Te buscábamos. Ven al compartimiento de los prefectos. Nos ha llegado una carta de Dumbledore que debemos comentar entre todos.</p><p>    Se miraron las cuatro chicas entre sí. La gran incógnita se cernía sobre ellas como lo hacía una grisácea nube sobre el Expreso.</p><p>    —Rápido, por favor.</p><p>    Tanto Taeyeon como Onew estaban en el último año y ambos optaban por el Premio Anual, escogido entre los prefectos de séptimo año. Éste se elegía dependiendo de las actuaciones que hubieran tenido los individuos como prefectos y la rubia había estado en el punto de mira desde quinto curso por sus magníficas labores. Todo el mundo podía contar con ella, incluso aquellos que sintieran mayores reparos por ser ella de Slyhterin.</p><p>    Solar carraspeó suavemente, le imponía su presencia, y se levantó del asiento, con aspecto abrumado.</p><p>    —Volveré al rato, chicas.</p><p>    Y se marchó.</p><p>    Wheein le lanzó una mirada de desasosiego mientras los tres prefectos salían. Fuera lo que fuera aquello por lo que el director se había puesto en contacto con tanta diligencia, sin esperar a que llegasen, debía ser motivo de peso para la preocupación de todos.</p><p>    Hwasa le dio un suave apretón a su mano para procurarle fuerza. Luego, las tres que restaban en el compartimiento deslizaron sus miradas hasta más allá de la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podían ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.</p><p>    Las tres féminas se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras, y mientras lo hacían, una voz retumbó en el tren:</p><p>    —Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado del colegio.</p><p>    El estómago de Wheein se retorcía de nervios aun si ya había pasado varios años en el colegio y todo aquel proceso le fuera conocido. Quizá se debiera a que Solar aún no había regresado.</p><p>    Se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaban los pasillos. El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Los de primer curso aún parloteaban pese a que se estremecieran bajo el frío aire de la noche. Moonbyul encantó sus túnicas para procurarles mayor calor, mejor resguardo.</p><p>    Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. Wheein sintió el corazón pletórico, rebosante de alegría. Rain, un mago semi gigante que trabajaba en el colegio como guardabosques, quien le había introducido al mundo de las criaturas mágicas, le sonreía sobre el mar de cabezas.</p><p>    —Wheein, ¿todo bien por ahí? Venid, seguidme. ¿Hay más de vuestro año por ahí perdidos? Increíble que me tenga que asegurar siempre de esto. Chicos, ya no estáis en primer curso.</p><p>    Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Rain por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero que se abrió súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo plagado de estrellas, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres. Hogwarts se alzaba, imponente.</p><p>    —¡No más de cuatro por bote! Ya sabéis cómo va esto —repetía Rain, señalando a una flota de botecillos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.</p><p>    Moonbyul y Hwasa subieron a uno, seguidas por Wheein y una apresurada Solar que se montón en el último momento.</p><p>    —Hey, ¿ha ido todo bien? —le preguntó Moonbyul mientras su diestra se posaba en la rodilla foránea.</p><p>    —No del todo... Hablamos luego.</p><p>    El bote de Taeyeon y sus amigas de séptimo año navegaba no muy lejos de ellas.</p><p>    Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.</p><p>    Rain les recordó el que debían bajar las cabezas mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos obedecieron y los pequeños botes los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. Acto seguido, subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Rain, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, en las inmediaciones del castillo.</p><p>    Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.</p><p>    —¿Cuándo nos lo dirás? —inquirió Hwasa, quien sabía que tarde o temprano serían separadas por casa y hasta que no cesara la introducción no podrían verse de nuevo.</p><p>    —Pronto. Lo prometo.</p><p>    Rain levantó su gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━༺༻━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀━━━┉ 𝐈𝐈. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐁𝐋𝐄𝐌𝐀𝐒 𝐃𝐄 𝐒𝐄𝐑 𝐏𝐑𝐄𝐅𝐄𝐂𝐓𝐎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>〝 𝑷𝑹𝑶𝑩𝑳𝑬𝑴𝑨𝑺 𝑫𝑬 𝑺𝑬𝑹 𝑷𝑹𝑬𝑭𝑬𝑪𝑻𝑶 〞</p><p>┈┈┈（ 솔라 ）┈┈┈</p><p>/ Es un gran poder el que tengo, así como una gran responsabilidad.❜/ ㅤㅤ</p><p>┈──────────┈</p><p>En el que Solar ha de hacer frente a un revoltoso alumno de primer curso perteneciente a Gryffindor.</p><p>solar centered |  +4k palabras</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Su fuerte resollar interrumpió el silencioso letargo de la madrugada. Solar acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vívido y tenía ambas manos aferradas con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, como si de ese modo se asegurara de no caer, de no moverse del agitado mundo.</p><p>    Se incorporó en la cama con la diestra posada sobre su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba, agitado. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y la cabeza de igual modo le daba cientos de vueltas. Cuando abrió los ojos, tardó unas décimas de segundo en que el dormitorio se convirtiera en un lugar algo más nítido, iluminado por una leve y brumosa luz anaranjada que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana desde el horizonte.</p><p>    Solar intentó recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertarse. Había sido tan real... Aparecían varias personas, algunas de ellas eran conocidas, lo que volvía el sueño más cercano. Pese a que todo estuviera en penumbras, acertó a ver aquellas figuras encapuchadas. No sabía dónde se encontraban, imaginaba que eran las inmediaciones del castillo, aun si contaba con el elenco principal: estaban sus compañeros prefectos, sus amigos de Gryffindor, Moonbyul, Hwasa y Wheein.</p><p>    Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar qué aspecto tenían sus amigas, pero no pudo, porque en el momento en el que fue a encararlas, el espasmo de horror la había despertado... Las imágenes le llegaban de manera confusa. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lo frotó, como si así pudiera invitarse al recuerdo. Entonces vino a su mente el rostro alarmado de Moonbyul, quien echó a correr hacia el crepúsculo, varita en mano. Pero ¿dónde se encontraban Hwasa y Wheein? A su alrededor corrían todos sus conocidos, dirigidos a la inminente hecatombe. Aquel páramo de destrucción y horror era incierto, pero conocido de algún modo. ¿No se trataba del puente de Hogwarts? ¿Del Bosque Prohibido en la distancia?</p><p>    La fémina apartó las manos de la cara, abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algo inusitado en su dormitorio. En realidad, había una cantidad extraordinaria de cosas inusitadas en él, por lo menos para los muggles: a los pies de la cama había un baúl grande de madera, abierto, y dentro de él un caldero, una escoba, una túnica negra y diversos libros de embrujos; los rollos de pergamino cubrían la parte de la mesa que dejaba libre la jaula grande y vacía en la que normalmente descansaba su lechuza; en el suelo, junto a la cama, había un libro abierto. Lo había estado leyendo por la noche antes de dormirse. Todas las fotos del libro se movían. La profesora Sybill Trelawney, quien se veía tan extraña como siempre, brillando con sus perlas y sus chales, sus ojos agrandados de tamaño desmesurado por sus gafas; mostraba los posos del té. Solar fue hasta el libro, lo cogió y se preguntó si su sueño formaba parte de sus intentos varios de predecir el futuro. Aquello tendría gran sentido... A fin de cuentas, su sueño estaba estrechamente relacionado con las advertencias tratadas durante la reunión de prefectos.</p><p>    Durante varios años había intentado ir más allá de lo enseñado en las clases de Adivinación pues sentía que, como futura prefecta y maestra en Hogwarts -o eso deseaba ella-, debía manejar con conciencia todas las materias posibles. Se había consagrado como la mejor alumna de Adivinación, pese a que su materia preferida era Transformaciones a cargo de la profesora McGonagall; y había tenido varias sesiones fructíferas, si bien obscuras: la premonición de la huida de la mascota de Kim Myungsoo, la muerte del padre de una joven Hufflepuff, y la victoria de la Copa de las Casas de Ravenclaw unos años atrás.</p><p>    Aquella noche había tenido la premonición más trágica de todas, la cual comenzaba a cobrar sentido y forma a medida que pasaban los minutos en la estancia de escasa iluminación. Sí, se trataba de una visión desalentadora en la que estaban iniciados en una guerra cruenta y salvaje que incluso había destruido el paisaje y, a juzgar por sus expresiones, también su moral. Moonbyul tomaba su escoba para alzarse en el aire y defender a sus amigos. Wheein se enfrentaba a los enemigos encapuchados y manifestaba sus grandes dotes en duelo. Mientras tanto, Hwasa... ¿Dónde estaba la Slytherin? Y entonces Solar tuvo una de las figuras encapuchadas frente a sí. La varita se le resbaló al suelo con estrépito. Abrió la boca y profirió uno de los gritos más desgarradores que se hubieran oído jamás. Vio un resplandor de luz verde y oyó un chasquido antes de desplomarse. Cuando llegó al suelo, la prefecta de Gryffindor había caído muerta a manos de la encapuchada. Antes de que cerrara los ojos, habiéndosele escapado la vida de las manos, vislumbró a su asesina: Ahn Hyejin... Ella. Hwasa. Aquella escena era la que había logrado que Solar se levantara sobresaltada.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━༺༻━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>    —¡Kim Yong Sun, quiero hablar contigo!</p><p>    Solar y Moonbyul dieron media vuelta, sorprendidas. Acompañada por su novia, iban escaleras abajo, apresurándose para que el cambiar de su rumbo no las afectara en su camino a las Mazmorras. Kim Taeyeon, prefecta de Slytherin, las llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. Ella, que de por sí no era demasiado alta, debía estar alzándose con alguna suerte de hechizo. Tenía una expresión severa y los cabellos rubios le caían sobre el pecho; sus penetrantes orbes la instaban a acompañarla de inmediato.</p><p>    Solar se abrió camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad y un poco de miedo. Había algo en la mayor que la intimidaba de algún modo, como si hubiera errado y Taeyeon se encargara de hacérselo saber.</p><p>    —No tenéis que poner esa cara de asustadas, sólo queremos que vengas con nosotros al despacho de Dumbledore —les dijo—. Ve con los demás, Moonbyul Yi.</p><p>    Moonbyul se les quedó mirando mientras la prefecta de Slytherin se alejaba con su novia de la bulliciosa multitud; la acompañó a través del vestíbulo, subieron la escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo. Ya en el despacho, hizo una señal a Solar para que tomara asiento junto a los demás prefectos. También ella se sentó, junto a Onew.</p><p>    Una voz nació a su espalda, profunda y con el matiz más circunspecto que jamás hubiera oído. Se trataba de Dumbledore:</p><p>    —Siento interrumpir vuestras clases, pero, como os decía en la carta que os llegó en el tren meses atrás, este asunto podía ascender a mayores y, en efecto, lo ha hecho.</p><p>    Un escalofrío recorrió a la fémina desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla. ¿Se había agravado? ¿Cómo?</p><p>    Permaneció inmóvil en el asiento que tomó junto a Irene, otra de las prefectas de Slytherin, y Hongjoong, prefecto de Gryffindor junto a ella.</p><p>    —¿Y bien? —inquirió Taeyeon, instándolo a continuar con voz trémula, como si tanteara el terreno.</p><p>    —Bien, Taeyeon, como os decía en la carta, ahora nos vemos en la necesidad de vuestras habilidades. Vuestras responsabilidades van a aumentar ligeramente estos meses..., no os lo pediría de no ser porque todos los magos y brujas debemos colaborar para impedir que esa amenaza que se cierne sobre Hogwarts se cumpla.</p><p>    Solar comenzó a retorcer el final de su túnica con nerviosismo. Estaba en Gryffindor, sí, y en numerosas ocasiones había demostrado su desorbitada valentía, como aquella vez en la que se enfrentó al viejo sauce boxeador para que les dejara a Moonbyul y a ella descansar a su sombra, o cuando se confrontó a Snape para que se retractase en cuanto a la bajada de puntuación de su casa por un malentendido; no obstante, hacerles frente a los mortífagos era arena de otro costal. Sobre todo por desconocer sus motivos por los que ocasionar la contienda. ¿Qué querían de ellos? ¿Cuál era la misión que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tenía para ellos? Aquello la desquiciaba. Saber tan poco, enfrentarse a tanto.</p><p>    —Por lo pronto sólo quiero que hagáis guardias, sin que esto os suponga un esfuerzo superior. Si no os veis capaces de hacerlo, decídmelo. Os necesitamos, pero también necesitemos que os encontréis en buenas condiciones.</p><p>    —Desde luego, es superfluo pediros discreción. —intervino McGonagall—. Ningún otro alumno debe saber de esto. Queremos mantener la calma.</p><p>    La prefecta de Gryffindor se inclinó ligeramente en busca de las expresiones foráneas. Quizá ellos también se encontraban tan aterrorizados como ella, subyaciendo un férreo deseo de ser útil, de poder ayudar de verdad y que los mortífagos quedaran apresados.</p><p>    Taeyeon asentía con la expresión más dura que le hubiera visto a la joven. Irene parecía su réplica, también con crudo semblante. Onew, entornaba los ojos, como si ya comenzara a tramar alguna estrategia. Hongjoong ladeaba la cabeza y se contemplaba las manos, como si en ellas se encontrara la solución a lo que los atañía. Sojung, compañera del equipo de quidditch de Moonbyul, permanecía rígida en el sitio. Todos parecían atados al lugar mas con la mente en otra parte. No era complicado que a uno se le fuera la mente a un estado de preocupación más severa, pues lo que parecía una alarma alejada en el tiempo se había convertido en una amenaza inminente. Sí, Dumbledore había dicho que estaría así meses, pero conservar ese estado de miedo y estrés, ocultando un hecho tan alarmante a amigos y conocidos resultaría agotador. Ella solo quería calma y ellos convertían en espuma las olas del mar.</p><p>    —Discreción y seriedad, prefectos. Y aseguraos de que vuestros compañeros se encuentran bien.</p><p>    Un gesto con la ajada mano y les indicó que ya podían marcharse.</p><p>    Solar se levantó después de Irene. Cuando se disponía a salir, Dumbledore pronunció su nombre y la ató al lugar.</p><p>    —Kim Yong Sun. Solar. Quédate un momento.</p><p>    McGonagall se aseguró de que el resto de prefectos hubiera salido de la estancia y los dejó a solas. Tan nerviosa como estaba, Solar olvidó cómo tragar por un instante. No se movía un ápice y uno hubiera jurado que ni pestañeaba. Dumbledore pareció adoptar una nueva expresión, más calma, menos severo, menos alarmado. La fémina no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué la había retenido. ¿Es que había hecho algo mal?</p><p>    —Dumbledore... —comenzó— ¿Qué puedo hacer?</p><p>    —Me consta que entre tu circulo de amistades tienes a Moonbyul, una de nuestras mejores buscadoras; a Wheein, excelente duelista; y Hwasa, una destacada maga... Sois un equipo ejemplar, pero he de pedirte dos cosas —Solar alzó ambas cejas, de algún modo intrigada por sus peticiones y molesta porque, entre líneas, había leído las palabras del director como una advertencia edulcorada en desconfianza. Ella no se lo contaría a sus amigas después de que, tanto él como McGonagall, les hubieran pedido discreción—: las de menor curso no pueden saber nada de esto. Pronto harán sus exámenes y no queremos distracciones. Y segundo... Hongjoong me comentó con anterioridad sobre un travieso nuevo alumno, de primer año. Lo tacha de incorregible, pero estoy seguro de que solo es alguien muy inquieto.</p><p>    Solar frunció el ceño, evidenciando su desconcierto. No entendía qué tenía que ver aquello con ella.</p><p>    —Ante la situación, comprenderás que el claustro se está encargando de asuntos que superan nuestro tiempo y esfuerzo, por lo que espero poder relegar esta tarea en ti. Hazte cargo de este chico. Estoy seguro de que conseguirás que vaya por el camino correcto.</p><p>    Antes de dar fin a su breve conversación -monólogo, más bien-, le entregó un pergamino con la información del chiquillo.</p><p>    Estupendo... No sólo tenía que encargarse de los temibles mortífagos y la terrible premonición, sino que ahora debía de hacer de canguro.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━༺༻━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>    El comienzo del mes de enero llevó a Hogwarts vientos y tormentas de aguanieve. Aunque el castillo siempre resultaba frío en invierno por las abundantes corrientes de aire, a Solar le alegraba encontrar las chimeneas encendidas y los gruesos muros cada vez que volvía del lago, donde el viento hacía cabecear los botes en los que habían llegado en septiembre. Algo que no le agradaba de aquella manera era la forma en la que Kang Tae Hyun la evadía. Nada más salir del despacho de Dumbledore, la prefecta se había dirigido a la Torre de Gryffindor a toda prisa para entrar a la sala común. Estaba tan irritada que la Dama Gorda no se atrevió a solicitarle la contraseña, simplemente la dejó pasar. Una vez accedió a la habitación repleta de sillones esponjosos, mesas y un abarrotado tablón de anuncios, fue directa a Hongjoong, a quien le preguntó por qué no había ido a ella antes de consultárselo a Dumbledore.</p><p>    —Precisamente en estos momentos no debemos molestarlos con estas nimiedades.</p><p>    —Solar, ese chico es un terremoto. Nos ha hecho perder más puntos en una semana de los que hemos ganado en un mes.</p><p>    La prefecta se preguntó dónde había estado su cabeza para no haberse percatado de los actos y consecuencias que el nuevo estudiante había tenido en su puntuación para ganar la Copa de las Casas. Aunque entonces aquel era el último de sus problemas.</p><p>    —Bien... ¿Y dónde se encuentra el salvajillo?</p><p>    —Terry. Se hace llamar Terry. Está en Pociones con Snape. —Se llevó la mano a la larga manga de la túnica y echó un ojo a su reloj—. Hm, es muy probable que gracias a él ya nos hayan quitado veinte puntos.</p><p>    Y en qué maldita hora había decidido obedecer a Dumbledore... Tras hablar con Hongjoong, se dirigió a las mazmorras a todo correr. Aquel era un lugar donde las corrientes de aire los azotaban con menores contemplaciones debido a su situación, y no le agradaba tener que esperar allí a que el dichoso muchacho saliera e interrogarlo hasta saber cuál era la magnitud de sus travesuras.</p><p>    Un estrépito le dio la bienvenida cuando descendió del último peldaño de las escaleras, y un estallido de luces verdes y humo rosado despedido por la puerta de pociones tensaron su cuerpo. Podía intuir de quién había sido la culpa.</p><p>    —¡Kang Tae Hyun! Su incompetencia le está valiendo su posición a su casa —estalló Snape, con una vehemencia inusitada en él.</p><p>    —Es Terry, pajarraco engreído.</p><p>    La cara del profesor de Pociones se tiñó de un agresivo escarlata y debió contener su ira en los puños, cerrados cual tenazas.</p><p>    —¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!</p><p>    Solar se sintió desfallecer. No podía creer que les acabaran de arrebatar tal cantidad de puntos por aquel desastre y ofensa del muchacho de escasas primaveras. Éste salió de pronto de la sala como si nada hubiera ocurrido y la mayor pensó que se echaría su cuello de un momento a otro. "Contrólate, Solar", se repetía.</p><p>    —¡Eh, tú! "Terry".</p><p>    El chico la observó de arriba abajo, disfrutando de las proporciones de la mujer y su atractivo desorbitante.</p><p>    —Hombre, hola, preciosa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por una preciosidad como tú? ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus deberes de Pociones? —señaló los restos del humo rosa con flagrante desaprensión.</p><p>    Solar estaba a punto de parecerse a Snape. Sin embargo, tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de mantener sus nocivas emociones a raya.</p><p>    —Me han dicho que estás montando tanto escándalo que ahora somos los cuartos en nuestro camino a la Copa.</p><p>    —¿Quiénes te lo han dicho? Son todo patrañas —Su peligrosa sonrisa parecía retarla y a la par demostrarle lo desinteresado que estaba en las opiniones ajenas.</p><p>    —No importa quién. Ahora sé que es verdad y que tu comportamiento es de un crío. No deberías estar aquí.</p><p>    Terry pareció no tomar sus palabras en consideración, así como su propio carácter y actuar.</p><p>    —Tienes razón. Las mazmorras es un sitio muy desagradable para coquetear, ¿por qué no subimos a mi habitación y seguimos ahí, preciosa?</p><p>    Solar contuvo la diestra para no desenfundar su varita y transformar a aquel niño en un desagradable sapo.</p><p>    —Acompáñame, ¿quieres? Tienes que venir conmigo para comentar cómo cambiar tu... Actitud.</p><p>    El muchacho parecía no importarle ser regañado por sus actos vandálicos que incluían, entre otros, destrozar el material empleado por BoA en la clase de vuelo, liberar varios boggarts, los cuales Rain ahora mantenía en su cabaña bajo llave, y su más reciente hazaña: meter la pata con una poción y enfurecer a Snape.</p><p>    Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, Terry observaba a su superior, mientras que la prefecta mantenía la mirada fija en el frente, con el ceño fruncido por la irritación. Tal era su foco en el problema que la ocupaba que no reparó en que se había cruzado con Wheein.</p><p>    —¡Solar! ¿A dónde vas tan molesta? —La menor, sonriente, se volvió para retenerla un instante.</p><p>    La mayor contempló a su amiga, llevaba el pelo castaño suelto y alborotado, bajo la túnica parecía vestir el pijama y sostenía contra sí una descomunal maceta.</p><p>    —Me llevo a este... Chico... A la sala común. Tengo que hablar con él porque nos acaba de hacer perder cincuenta puntos.</p><p>    Si bien Wheein se había percatado del ínfimo resultado de Gryffindor en la competición por la Copa, mucho menor que años anteriores, imposible le fue no sorprenderse por la desmesurada cantidad de puntos que les habían quitado.</p><p>    —Sí que has debido portarte mal, chico —comentó la Hufflepuff, sin malicia alguna presente en su tonalidad.</p><p>    Del rostro de Terry se borró su mirada petulante.</p><p>    —Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa <em>sangre sucia</em> —espetó él.</p><p>    Cualquier muggle o no entendido en el mundo de la magia habría comprendido enseguida que lo que había dicho Terry era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Milagrosamente Hwasa apareció en el momento justo para ponerse rápidamente delante de Solar para evitar que saltara sobre él. Un grito quedó ahogado en la garganta de Wheein y la maceta se escurrió de sus manos, cayendo al suelo y quebrándose en miles de pedazos.</p><p>    —Tú, estúpido niñato —espetó Solar, aún retenida por Hwasa.</p><p>    —Unnie... No merece la pena. —dijo la azabache antes de que la otra se desasiera y recuperara la calma, no sin cierto esfuerzo.</p><p>    Hwasa se agachó junto a Wheein para recoger los guijarros y Solar se sobresaltó de pronto, percatándose de su presencia una vez la vio frente a ella. Su presencia aún la inquietaba debido al sueño-premonición.</p><p>    —Hyejin...</p><p>    —Está bien, unnie... Estoy acostumbrada. —Wheein se levantó y, en lugar de fulminar al muchacho con la mirada, sacudió la testa. Parecía cansada—. Sí. Soy una <em>sangre sucia. </em>Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia. Y estoy segura de que soy mucho mejor maga que tú, así que te aconsejo que guardes respeto a tus mayores y que cierres esa boca.</p><p>    Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, Wheein dirigió la punta de su varita a la cara de Terry y convirtió sus labios en una cremallera cerrada.</p><p>    Solar quiso aplaudirla hasta con las orejas, pero se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja y a tirar del brazo del hechizado, quien intentaba poner a prueba el conjuro de Jung a base de gemidos ininteligibles. Hwasa, por su parte, se dirigió a la fémina y le plantó un beso sonoro y orgulloso.</p><p>    —Nos vemos luego, chicas —Y Solar se lo llevó consigo.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━༺༻━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>    Desde entonces no había cambiado mucho. Terry seguía haciendo perder a Gryffindor algunos puntos y sacaba de quicio no a menos de diez personas por día, pero algo que no había repetido desde aquel día fue el llamar a Jung Wheein <em>sangre sucia</em>; en cambio, ante su presencia se silenciaba y bajaba la vista.</p><p>    Solar hubiera deseado hacer todo aquello con él y más. Si en su mano hubiera estado el poder castigar —que lo estaba, mas en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo—, lo hubiera mantenido en la Torre limpiando hasta el último de los cojines.</p><p>    Aquella mañana de marzo volvió a presentarse en las mazmorras, junto a la sala de Pociones donde el muchacho daba clase. Todo había transcurrido con regularidad y se sorprendió en demasía cuando terminó la clase sin percances. Terry salió el último, con gesto hastiado que se iluminó al ver a Solar, mas trató de ocultarlo bajo una capa de indiferencia.</p><p>    —Oh, mi mayor fan otra vez por aquí. ¿Qué se te ofrece?</p><p>    Yong Sun puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>    —Vengo a que me des tu autógrafo —replicó con sorna—. Bobalicón, lo que quiero es que me digas qué te tiene tan atareado que esta semana no hemos perdido ni un solo punto.</p><p>    Terry pareció recuperar la cara de fastidio cuando mencionó la puntuación. Comenzó a caminar y pasó de largo.</p><p>    —Si quieres que te hable de ello tendrás que conseguirme algo del Gran Comedor. Unos pasteles de calabaza o algo.</p><p>    —Ahora estamos en horario de clase.</p><p>    —¿Y? Eso no te ha impedido venir a verme, acosadora mía.</p><p>    Solar soltó un largo y exagerado bufido. Accedió. Le dijo que la siguiera al Gran Comedor pese a que deberían estar en sus respectivas clases, y se sentaron a la mesa con los suculentos pasteles de calabaza frente a ellos. Terry cogió unos cuantos y comenzó a devorarlos con voracidad.</p><p>    —Ten cuidado, te vas a atragantar.</p><p>    —Calla, calla. Estoy disfrutándolos como en la vida.</p><p>    Intrigada, Solar se inclinó sobre la mesa de madera.</p><p>    —¿Qué te pasa? No estás tan irritante como siempre. Nadie se ha quejado a mí de ti —Incluso Dumbledore la había felicitado por la que ella consideró como una levísima mejora en el comportamiento del chico, pero eso no se lo diría a Terry.</p><p>    Terry dejó el cubierto sobre el tercer plato, ya vacío, libre de migajas, y la miró fijamente, como si estuviera pensando si debía revelarle la causa de su actitud. Tras unos segundos de silencio, lo rompió:</p><p>    —Estoy enamorado.</p><p>    —De los pasteles de calabaza, por lo que parece —replicó Solar, siéndole inconcebible que aquel chico al que había estado persiguiendo y regañando cual estricta madre durante tres meses pudiera sentir algo por nadie.</p><p>    Terry endureció la expresión y se las dio de ofendido.</p><p>    —No voy a volver a decirte nada. Nunca.</p><p>    —No, bobo, a ver... Dime quién va a ser el destinatario de tu amor.</p><p>    El joven Gryffindor volvió a detener su mirada perforadora en la mayor, quien se sintió, repentinamente, incómoda.</p><p>    —Tengo novia y la amo, bobo —intervino Solar, tajante.</p><p>    Terry pareció horrorizarse ante la suposición de la mayor y sacudió con semejante fuerza las manos que la servilleta se fue volando de la superficie de madera.</p><p>    —¡Ya lo sé, tonta! ¡Si Moon y tú sois como mis madres! —dijo el menor.</p><p>    Solar pareció respirar de nuevo, aliviada. Aunque esa comparación la extrañó sobre manera.</p><p>    —Bueno... Pues dime quién es y no te quedes mirándome como si tuviera que saberlo.</p><p>    —EstábienmegustaJungWheeinperocomoselodigastematoyluegomemataréyoporquenosoportaríalavergüenza —espetó a todo correr.</p><p>    Las únicas palabras que la morena había captado fueron: "Wheein", "mato" y "vergüenza". De haber estado comiendo algo, Solar lo hubiera escupido todo.</p><p>    —DISCULPA.</p><p>    Las mejillas del menor adoptaron el color de la cara de Snape cuando lo sacó de quicio el día en el que conoció a Solar por vez primera.</p><p>    —Como le digas algo, de verdad que me muero.</p><p>    Solar no sabía cómo decirle que Jung Wheein y Ahn Hyejin estaban tan enamoradas la una de la otra que no había otra persona en el mundo que les interesara lo más mínimo.</p><p>    Terry alargó el brazo para hacerse con su cuarto trozo de pastel y se terminó aquel enorme pedazo en dos bocados.</p><p>    —Siento el mal de amores, bobo... Pero creo que Wheein no está disponible.</p><p>    Ugh. No debió de usar ese... "Creo".</p><p>    —No es novedad... Nada me sale bien aquí.</p><p>    Solar frunció el ceño, de nuevo intrigada por las palabras vagas del menor.</p><p>    —¿Cómo?</p><p>    —Desde que llegué a Hogwarts no he hecho más que equivocarme. Primero ese... Estúpido sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin como a mi familia... Y luego mis compañeros me detestan, y los profesores también, y no dejo de fallar pese a lo mucho que estudio... Y ahora, esto.</p><p>    Solar lo escuchó con atención y de pronto se sintió afligida por el chico, se compadecía de sus tropiezos y equivocaciones, mas peor se sabía por haber pensado, en los comienzos de su relación, que ese chico no debía estar en Gryffindor sino en Slytherin ya que era algo que su familia le había impuesto y "no había cumplido".</p><p>    —Terry —extendió su mano hasta tocar la foránea para estrecharla, dándole ánimos—. Has demostrado que eres un Gryffindor... Hay que ser osado para enfrentarse a Snape, y tienes ese espíritu que muchos querrían tener.</p><p>    Una tenue sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse por las comisuras de los labios de Terry.</p><p>    » Aunque has de saber que te falta la cordialidad de un Gryffindor.</p><p>    El chico se echó a reír, aunque su carcajada fue ganando en amargura.</p><p>    —¿Y para los estudios qué hago, Solar? Porque todas las noches soy el último en ir a dormir y el primero en despertar para estudiar.</p><p>    No es que Solar fuera la más diestra dando consejos, mas cuidaba de "sus niños" como nadie. Saltó al otro lado de la mesa y se puso a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombres el chico.</p><p>    —Te aconsejo que hables con McGonagall. Ella te dirá qué técnicas de estudio puedes seguir —Acarició con suavidad su espalda y el menor se dejó hacer, como no se había permitido nunca.</p><p>    —Gracias, Solar. Por todo. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar y ganaré puntos para vosotros, ya verás.</p><p>    Con esa promesa sellada en la intimidad del Gran Salón ocupado solo por ellos dos, pasaron las semanas con una perfecta armonía en la que el esfuerzo del joven dio sus frutos, pues comenzó a mejorar en sus clases y logró, incluso, ganar algún que otro punto. Todos aquellos dedicados a quien lo impulsó a mejorar: Solar.</p><p>    La prefecta solo vio aquello cambiar en su vida: la situación con los mortífagos no había experimentado ningún problema ni mejora; sin embargo, los sueños-premoniciones tornaron en vívidas pesadillas que a cualquiera podrían desencadenar su viaje a la locura: Hogwarts destrozado, Moonbyul en los cielos, Wheein quién sabe dónde luchando y Hwasa... Hwasa siendo su asesina.</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━༺༻━━━━━</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>